1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to handling waste and other bulk materials, and in particular to a system and method for packing a container with bulk material for transport.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bulk materials of various types require transportation, e.g. from their sources to destinations for disposal or processing. Waste handling and other bulk material operations use a variety of transportation modes, including over-the-road trucks and marine vessels. Presently a large percentage of cargo is transported in standardized shipping containers, which are generally approximately 10′.times.10′.times.20′ (width.times.height.times.length). Facilities are available for handling such containers, including loading and unloading to and from trailers, railcars and marine vessels. A bulk material operation would preferably utilize such standard containers and load or pack them as efficiently as possible in order to minimize the costs associated with procuring and transporting the containers and conveyance vehicles. Certain materials, such as scrap and refuse, are susceptible to compression packing in order to minimize space requirements and thereby increase efficiency.
The field of waste handling is a significant commercial activity, encompassing scrap disposal refuse hauling, materials recycling and demolition debris removal. Hazardous waste handling involves extra precautions and regulations. Improving bulk material handling and transporting equipment and procedures can significantly improve the efficiency, safety and effectiveness of waste handling operations. For example, common prior art waste handling methods involved loading large trash containers, bins and other receptacles using loaders, cranes and similar equipment.
Heretofore there has not been available a bulk material handling system or method with the advantages and features of the present invention, including a container packer for receiving the material and transferring it to a container or other vessel for transport.